Moonlight
by sbanggg
Summary: Into the perspective of the beautiful and mysterious night, could you blame Kai for thinking like this? A gift of moonlight is what he would describe Rei as.


Author's Notes: Yiruma, world's greatest Korean pianist and composer, is an absolute genius. His music is perfection and beautiful in all directions; his style of making nature tender and gentle is amazing. I love this man to death; he is my inspiration and spark whenever I write. Hands down without question, Yiruma is my all-time favourite pianist.

I admire his sincere version, I adore his excellent, keen ears, I worship his amazing fingers, and I absolutely love his beautiful mind. Because music like Yiruma's and other great classical artists' to me are considered as real, honest, beautiful, pure and true. Nowadays, music isn't as captivating as it used to be, but I won't judge; it's not my right to do so.

All Beyblade relations belong with their rightful owners and property.

_Enjoy!_

—

**Moonlight  
**_-sbanggg-_

Picture it, _a night scenery._

As the only white object in the sky is the moon. But instead of a sphere, it's in its curved crescent form; like a giant sail boat is floating in the great, wide skies, with tiny flickering orbs accompanying it. The moon's soft glow slowly brightens, as each and every star turns its luminosities on and off. Teasing the twilight by switching tactics, and sparkling the serene background with its motion beams.

Specks of radiance, shards of diamond, and flashes of comfort and glee are all randomly dotted everywhere. Complimenting their individualities and truth.

However. _Not tonight..._

Instead of its usual ebony paint, the sky takes a turn completely away from its original colour scheme that dusk time.

Imagine... _Plum-brandy ink, and allusions of shimmering bits of gold leaf._

The vision of the night-time has become anything but predictable, however, the interest and interspersion of mystery and abstraction are both gentle and relaxing. Crystal-clear mornings and gentle pale-blue afternoons that leisurely fades away. Slowly blurring the light with hints of dusk, and revolutionizing vigorous vibes to sleepy ambiences. Light snores begin to cover the calm environment, as the light aroma of hot tea soothes and tingles all five senses.

Searching through the night; it was like trying to find a way out of impossible fog, but among the acceptations of flowing shards of glowing adamant.

Quiet whirls of gentle, chilly draught swaying along the semi-bitter currency, and creating smoky tumbleweeds made of brisk wind. Crunchy amber and russet leaves trapped in sky-soaring tornadoes, and deep reddish-purple clouds expanding over the entire sky.

I comprise my fogged eyes, and lazily fold my arms as I begin to ponder. The striking night sight that was far beyond any surreal painting freezes in my brain.

My eyes cast towards the window, I begin to watch you from a close distance.

The sheer definition of truth and honesty, there is not one person in the entire world I could think of as the complete meaning of perfection in the eyes of every soul.

Of course, the word 'perfection' is overrated.

Taking the guess work out of tomorrow for instant, a perfect day could be defined as just about anything. The possibilities are endless obviously; one could ponder forever on certain aspects that makes it the way it is. Describing great lengths and depths of something that would eventually sum up as perfect.

I could go on forever, and tell you how wonderful and perfect you are in my eyes, Rei. _I honestly can._

Your perfections that counter your imperfections reveals inner purity and loveliness, and your innocent, carefree tactics that unleash welcoming warmth to everyone around you.

Kitten, you are beautiful in every way; both internally and externally.

Your outer, natural beauty to your inner, wholesome goodness. Your undeniable warmth whenever we embrace, your predictable styles to show off emotions, and this sort of smile you have that looks like it was meant just for me. The many things you did to me, it's still difficult to comprehend how you did it all.

The cold-hearted person I know I am, it's still so strange to take in that was possible. The way how I see it, it was although there was a supernatural fire trapped within me. It's neither cold nor hot; it was just a fire of burning passion to achieve and wanted isolation.

You managed to put out that fire of anger and sorrow, and I will always be indebted to you for what you've done to me.

You invite me into your heart, and I invite you into mine. You are always by my side, and I am always by yours. You will never be left alone in this world, I can promise you that boundlessly.

You are so dear to me, Rei, _it's unbelievable._

You finally turn away from the window-night view, and smile at me. "What is it, Kai?"

I softly grin back, another trait that drives me insane is how you make it unfeasible to not smile back at you.

"It's nothing."

I slowly walk behind you, gently enveloping my arms around your tiny waist; it still amazes me how small you are, Kitten.

Your pretty curves, your slender legs and arms, and your stunning face; you are way beyond the looks of any female.

I rest my head on your shoulder, and start tenderly kissing the side of your neck; you lightly chuckle. My lips slowly curve against your tasty skin, and then you softly purr, I suppose that was how the pet name I gave you came to be. Your relaxing purrs I hear everytime you fall asleep or whenever I lightly stroke a sensitive spot with my fingers.

I suddenly and eagerly smirk at a thought.

_A gift of moonlight _is what I like to call a moment like this, because night-time is when true magic begins.

—


End file.
